1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-206213, for example, discloses a cooling device which cools a motor and a control device. The cooling device described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-206213 circulates cooling water by means of a water pump to cool the motor and the control device.
There has been proposed a configuration which integrates a control device and a motor in order to downsize the entire motor including the control device that drives the motor. It is desired that the motor (more specifically, the stator of the motor) and the control device are cooled efficiently in a configuration which integrates a control device and a motor.
A possible method of improving the cooling efficiency is to increase the flow velocity of cooling water by improving the water pump performance. However, due to the limited improvement of the water pump performance, the cooling efficiency cannot always be improved sufficiently by this method.